All In
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Las decisiones más "difíciles" son el reto del día a día que los asesinos profesionales deben enfrentar.
1. El dilema de Machi

Sabía que la creatividad no era su fuerte; no tiene necesidad de concebir muchos pensamientos, generalmente acierta con la solución a la primera idea; no le interesa ser tolerante y tampoco original, perdió la curiosidad hace mucho cuando dejó de importarle las opiniones ajenas; le cuesta responsabilizarse y más aún si es con alguien más, por lo que trata de evitar el compromiso. Y a decir verdad, la creatividad le fastidiaba, se sentía obligada. No era de esas personas que se fuerzan en pensar en una idea para sorprender a los demás.

Pero aun así, quería sorprenderlo…

El siempre trata de sorprenderla, que ella rechace el presente o la invitación es otra historia, sí… por lo menos ella se daba cuenta de su esfuerzo, y además la intención es la que vale, cierto? No podía quitarle crédito a él por eso.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacer? La asesina se rascó la nuca en señal de frustración, sabía que uno de estos días le iba a pasar la cuenta por tener un ideal tan antisocial, aunque si no fuera por esta situación no tendría de que quejarse… Pero este era un caso especial, realmente quería sorprenderlo con algo original.

Podría invitarlo a cenar y ahí le diría, después de todo, es él quien la invita siempre a cenar…

No, simplemente no es su estilo, y el estar dejando ropa de talla menor en su armario mientras el sale tampoco lo era, es más, ella podría considerar la idea original, pero viniendo de ella la idea parecía ser ridícula.

Luego de la vigésimo sexta vuelta por el comedor paró en seco, suspiró resignada y se dijo "me rindo" sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y marcó su número "demasiado peso sobre mis hombros, sólo le diré y ya"

* * *

La persecución duro cerca de media hora y terminó con un tropezón, el sujeto ya no podía más, estaba exhausto de correr, ni hablar de defenderse, el sólo quería acabar con todo esto de la manera más rápida e indolora posible, pero su seguidor tenía otros planes.

"¿De verdad creíste que te podrías escabullir de mí?"

El sujeto se dio vuelta sobre el suelo para encarar a su perseguidor y con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie "Sólo… termina rápido" dijo entre profundas respiraciones, a pesar de ser un espacio medio abierto, ya se había resignado a su destino, no hay donde correr.

El, siendo un sádico asesino, no le agradaba este tipo de resolución que tomaban sus víctimas, a pesar de que lo respetaba. Pero un asesino tiene sus recursos, medios para hacer de un simple homicidio algo más divertido y llevadero.

Él lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera debatiendo entre matarlo o dejarlo vivir por su valentía, o por le menos eso le hizo creer a su víctima, entonces su víctima cayó en la trampa revelando un brillo de esperanza en su ojos, sólo entonces el arlequín volvió a mostrar su sonrisa "Sabes, hace tiempo que no asesino a nadie" entonces el semblante de su víctima cobró un aspecto mucho más derrotado.

Antes de darse cuenta, el arlequín puso su mano sobre toda su mandíbula tan fuerte como para dejar marcada su silueta si lo llegara a soltar, lo levantó poniendo una cara muy sugerente "No sabes cuento tiempo llevo esperando esto" se estaba degustando con toda la desesperación que irradiaba de su objetivo.

Entonces su presa hiso lo único que podía hacer cualquier malaventurado ser en su situación, encomendarse a su dios y pedir perdón.

Cuando su presa comenzó a llorar sus últimas plegarias el mago ronroneó "Uh-huh, nos divertiremos un montón" a lo que su víctima siguió balbuciendo sus plegarias, incomprensibles para él pues no lo dejaba hablar con su mano tapándole toda la boca, claro, eso no lo hacia una presa menos apetecible. Volvió a lamerse los labios mientras alzaba su mano para asestar su primer golpe, su víctima cerró los ojos tan fuertes como pudo exclamando el nombre de su deidad como acto final, entonces el móvil de Hisoka vibró.

Su víctima seguía en espera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como el dolor nunca llegaba abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su verdugo contestando tranquilamente el teléfono, _"Hasta cuando seguirá esta tortura"_ se dijo el desdichado.

"Discúlpame un minuto" se excusó cortésmente con su víctima mientras contestaba el móvil.

"Que tal amor, ¿Cómo va todo?"

La reacción del asesino cambió drásticamente cuando la persona del otro lado del móvil le habló, la victima vio con horror como Hisoka ampliaba sus ojos por la noticia, _"de seguro mataron a un familiar suyo, ahora si se va a desquitar conmigo"_ pensó más que resignado.

"¿D-De mí?" contestó el arlequín con una interrogante, su víctima podía sentir su propio pulso, y en un arranque de presión agudizó inconscientemente sus sentidos logrando oír algo del emisor de la llamada que llamó la atención.

Algo que tenía que ver con el espíritu santo, entonces la víctima se dijo _"¡debe ser una señal!",_ cerró los ojos con furia y sin perder tiempo volvió encomendarse a su dios con una voluntad que envidiaría hasta el mayor de los devotos.

La víctima no era consciente de que la llamada ya había finalizado, pero no se detuvo y siguió rezando ignorando su alrededor, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un enorme y apasionado beso en su mejilla por parte de su verdugo que hizo eco en toda la sabana que tenían alrededor.

La víctima cayó de trasero y su boca quedó abierta por varios segundos mientras veía a un arlequín danzante alejándose con toda la gracia de un cisne hacia la ciudad. Hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó una impetuosa sentencia "¡VOY A SER PADRE!" espantando a la mayoría de las aves silvestres de la cercanía.

La respuesta había llegado a él tan rápido como sus lágrimas de alivio, había sido salvado por el primogénito de su asesino.

Pero que no se le reste importancia a la difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar Machi, después de todo, la vida de este bien aventurado podría haber terminado de no ser por la creatividad de ella…

* * *

**¿Cuántos acontecimientos tendré que haberme saltado para llegar a esto eh? Xd. Bueno, de todos los one-shot que tengo decidí comenzar con este, ya que soy devoto de la historia donde los protagonistas tiene que ganarse el amor de unos a otros, por lo que pensé que sería mejor comenzar con algo donde los lazos ya estén formado xd. **

**No se preocupe, si a usted realmente le atrae la trama de conseguir amor más que la idea de saber que hay después, entonces sólo sea paciente, que las mayorías de mis one-shots consiste de lo primero.**

**Por cierto, no sé si convertir esta historia en un one-shot, escribiéndola me dije que tal vez podría colocar todo lo relacionado con la familia de estos dos en otros capítulos, pero bueno, eso será más adelante xd.**

**Gracias por leer, esperó haberles quitado algo de aburrimiento.**


	2. Cambio de planes

**Antes de empezar, tengo que decir que estoy muy contento con la aceptación de este fic. Lo hice con la idea de darle una sorpresa más allá de las expectativas al lector, teniendo a la kunoichi y al arlequín por fin como una pareja legal. Quiero empezar por dar las gracias a los que se molestaron escribiendo review, de mi consideración, permítanme decirles que este fic tiene varios capítulos guardados que eventualmente actualizare con el tiempo, así que sin más preámbulos-**

* * *

Otra apasionante noche en su residencia.

Hisoka aún no podía creer todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado maravilloso como para no dudar al respecto.

A su lado descansaba plácidamente sobre su pectoral su amor eterno, Machi, la persona responsable del regalo más valioso que le hayan entregado.

"Aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando" comentó el arlequín con su permanente sonrisa

Machi abrió un ojo el cual se dirigió hacia el rostro del arlequín "¿No quieres?" preguntó tomando apropósito su comentario de forma negativa.

"Todo lo contrario, deseo aún más" respondió sin inmutarse mientras acariciaba delicadamente la contorneada espalda de su amada "Es solo que este embarazo fue algo repentino para mí, nada que me disguste por cierto" agregó

"Lo hacemos todos los días, que esperabas…" dijo Machi con desdén volviendo a dormir en el pecho de Hisoka que tenía como almohada mecedora, el vaivén del pecho del arlequín realmente le daba su dosis de pereza.

"Pensé que estabas tomando algún anticonceptivo. Incluso llegue a pensar que podías controlar tu organismo para evitar el embarazo. Ya sabes, como estas instruida en el campo de la biología y generalmente lo ligas al nen, pensé que-"

"Si puedo" comentó para sorpresa del arlequín "puedo controlar el flujo de semen que pasa por mi útero e inclusive crear unos anticuerpos para erradicarlos, de esta manera el óvulo no corre riesgos" dijo sin pelos en la lengua dejando al arlequín estupefacto, Machi dejó escapar una carcajada ante su reacción

"Pensé que querías saber" pero Hisoka no se dejó llevar por los pensamientos acerca del funcionamiento del nen de su amada, si no en algo más importante.

"Y si puedes hacer todo eso, porque…?"

Machi se encogió de hombros, "Siento que los dos ya hemos pasado por demasiados desastres, los suficientes en mi opinión…" su rostro comenzó a cobrar un tenue enrojecimiento, fácilmente detectable con la luz de la luna sobre ella "Además siempre te veía observando a los niños de las otras parejas, pensé que te gustaría, y esperó no estarme llevando otra idea equivocada" dijo frunciendo su rostro amenazadoramente

El arlequín resopló divertido "Ya deberías saber que comparado contigo las peleas no son nada" dijo y eventualmente se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente "Tu corazonada está bien, deseaba esto" dijo atrayéndola a un suave abrazo para no perder el calor corporal que estaban compartiendo "Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño" expresó volviendo su rostro hacia el techo, proyectando su vida con su futuro hijo.

Sera un encanto como niño; jugara con su retoño todos los días. Un alborotador natural como adolecente; no puede esperar para darle concejos sobre el amor y las chicas, y a medida que siga creciendo se hará fuerte y flexible como él, inteligente y calculador como su madre, sus reflejos estarán fuera del panorama normal de un ser humano, será poderoso, ese chico está destinado a ser más poderoso que sus propios padres juntos. Ese será su hijo.

Hisoka suspiró con júbilo "No puedo esperar a que él llegue"

Machi lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió "Ah… conque quieres un niño"

Hisoka entró rápidamente en pánico disimulado ante el tono irónico que uso su pareja. Con el paso de los años, las parejas entran inconscientemente en una etapa que por el amor mutuo de ambos deberían evitar, la rutina. Consciente de esto, Hisoka se las ingenió para erigir una relación en base a la creatividad y gustos de ambos, lo cual resultó ser muy beneficioso tanto para el como para ella, por supuesto, esto nunca hubiera sido posible de no ser por la decisión de cada uno de dar de su parte por el bien de la relación. Pero un día, algo salió terriblemente satisfactorio para Machi y desgraciadamente, terriblemente mal para Hisoka, y desde ese día que Machi había cobrado un gusto aterrador para él. Ese día, Machi descubrió que su hobby preferido, era frustrar a Hisoka. No sólo en su estilo de vida habitual, sino también en la intimidad, y en la intimidad si se desquitaba con gusto, pero esa es una historia para otro día y para otra clasificación más adecuada…

El punto es, que su pasatiempo favorito se convirtió en frustrarlo, y si bien no era muy seguido, seguía siendo devastadoramente adictivo para ella, y las pocas oportunidades brindadas raramente las dejaba pasar.

Aun que tiene que admitir que le encanta verla satisfecha, feliz, incluso si es a costa de su infortunio, el no dejara de admirar las escasas sonrisas que le da esa mujer por un simple capricho al que el perfectamente se podría acostumbrar. Además, Machi sigue siendo por lejos su mayor logro, y ella ha demostrado ser la compañera perfecta, aunque Machi lo niegue, él sabe que ella siempre estará hay para el como lo había hecho antes.

Pero ahora… "Machi, sabes bien que siempre he querido tener un niño varón"

"¡Sera hermosa Hisoka!" pronunció con prosperidad ignorando el comentario del payaso.

"aquí vamos" se dijo el arlequín resignado

"Sera inteligente como su madre y…" aparentó dificultad al estar pensando en una cualidad de Hisoka "fuerte… como su padre" dijo Machi tratando de no reírse mientras habla al ver que la sonrisa de Hisoka comenzaba a deformarse hacia abajo monótonamente "Le compraremos todo tipo de ropas, vestidos, faldas, moños."

Hisoka intentó intervenir "No puedes por lo menos hacer gemelos para tener el par, así ganaríamos todos"

_"¡DOS_ preciosas chicas comparecerán nuestra familia!" exclamó Machi alzando su mano hacia el techo dibujando un arcoíris imaginario.

"yo no me refería a eso…" respondió de manera seria, no hay caso, incluso cuando no se puede saber el sexo exacto del bebe desde los primeros meses, no tenía duda alguna en que ella pudiera interferir de alguna manera en la genética de su hijo… de sus hijas… Además, él es uno de esos que creen que el género del bebe lo define el deseo de la madre, asique estaba prácticamente perdido.

"Ya puedo imaginarlo, jugaremos con ellas, le contaremos cuentos, saldremos de paseo juntas" Machi suspiró soñadoramente, "no puedo esperar…" Dijo acurrucándose con felicidad en el pecho de su amado y luego de unos minutos se durmió.

Y hay quedo Hisoka, mirando el techo…

Suspiró en derrota y volvió acariciarle la espalda a su confidente. "Yo tampoco puedo esperar mi amor, yo tampoco…" tal vez debería seguir agradecido, después de todo sigue siendo sus hijas…

"Dos niñas…" volvió a repetir esas palabras en su cabeza contemplando bien la idea, pero al pensar en niñas, en SUS niñas, al arlequín sólo le venía un pensamiento a la cabeza _"El infeliz que se acerque a cualquiera de ellas deseara no haber nacido"_

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que me entretengo bastante escribiendo algo acerca de esta pareja xd. **

**Estaba tratando de terminar otra historia de la misma pareja pero resulto ser mucho más extensa de lo que espere:/, asique me decidí por actualizar este fic. Aunque había dicho que en septiembre no subiría historias, aún tenía que terminar otro proyecto, y actualizar este fic y "Ser un asesino implica:", sólo entonces podré retirarme con la conciencia limpia y volver en octubre xd. Como sea, he aquí el segundo capítulo, el fic pasa tener otro título y sus capítulos seguirán en aumento. Solo me resta decir gracias por leer, nos vemos^^.**


	3. En espera

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hisoka se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado enserio, incluso para el gusto de Machi, y peor aún, estaba fuera de todo cuestionamiento pues se trataba del nacimiento de sus queridos retoños.

Pero aun así "Hisoka…" lo llamó con paciencia suspirando suavemente, "Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué estamos leyendo una guía para padres primerizos?" preguntó sentada desde la comodidad de su sofá.

"Para enriquecer nuestro conocimiento" habló elocuentemente entregándole una sonrisa a su pareja mientras ponía los aperitivos al lado de la computadora portátil para luego tomar haciendo en el sofá junto a ella. "Necesitamos estar bien preparados para la llegada de la cigüeña, no crees?" mencionó con su voz siempre sugerente.

"Yo ya sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca del embarazo" le espetó cruzándose de brazos estrechando su mirada sobre él.

"Machi, Machi, Machi" la citó negando constantemente con la cabeza "que pueden esperar nuestras niñas de nosotros si empezamos a comportarnos de una manera tan soberbia"

"Es exactamente lo que tienen que esperar de nosotros, a quien crees que acudirán cuando tengan preguntas, a un amigo imaginario?" espetó firmemente, últimamente Hisoka le estaba dando lo suficientes motivos como para mantenerlo objetivo de sus insultos , pero ella sabe que esto es por el bien mutuo de ambos producto del cariño y el cuidado que el payaso le estaba dando, y aparentemente esto era lo único que la detenía de dejarlo inconsciente, saturarle la boca, amarrarlo y encerrarlo en el armario!

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con resignación, últimamente las ideas también están cobrando un sentido más peligroso, este embarazo la está dejando con una sensibilidad que está a flor de piel, y para colmo el idiota de su novio no está ayudando… espera… si está ayudando, pero de una manera que le molestaba. Volvió a Suspirar _"Esto es complicado…" _se dijo la kunoichi mentalmente

Luego vio al arlequín borrando su sonrisa, mirándola con detenimiento, estudiándola, Machi se bufó internamente, obviamente él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no sin antes mostrar sus cartas _"Con que me vas a salir ahora, payasito" _se preguntó intrigada preparándose mentalmente para cualquier tipo de argumento que le pueda arrojar el arlequín.

Ella esperó la respuesta de brazos cruzados mientras ambos admiraban los ojos del otro en un serio silencio. Entonces Hisoka repentinamente habló "Sé que estoy contando con la mejor y más capacitada médico del mundo" dijo haciéndola resoplar en respuesta, aunque era difícil hacerse la indiferente en la actualidad, así como su temple, su estoica personalidad también se vio alterada por el embarazo, pero no se iba a dejar llevar por sus cumplidos, tuvo una vida repleta de ellos incluso cuando no estaban saliendo, unas simples palabras no la van a ser cambiar de opinión "Pero tanto tu como yo seguimos siendo unos novatos en tema de padres, y la idea de arruinar todo esto por un simple pero crucial descuido me inquieta muchísimo."

Machi se mordió el labio, _"claro… cuando los elogios no funcionan él apela a la razón"_ se dijo internamente frustrada, Machi detesta que Hisoka se comporte genuinamente humilde, porque cuando Hisoka deja de ser el payaso ella pasa a convertirse en la mala influencia de la historia. "Esto es sólo un ejercicio para tranquilizarme de acuerdo?, lo harías por mí?"

Entonces ella perdió, volvió a estrechar la mirada pero la deslizó hacia otro lado, tratando de calmar su sonrojado rostro, tenerlo así de cerca le dio la idea equivocada "Sigo pensando que esta es una pérdida de tiempo, pero si insistes…"

"Gracias" dijo sinceramente volviendo a su sonrisa típica "Bien, porque no comenzamos leyendo este párrafo" indicó con su dedo dirigido hacia la pantalla.

"Que, ¿Vas a hacerme leer?" indagó Machi con un tono sarcástico "-y que hay con los párrafos anteriores?, ya lo has leído?"

El arlequín vaciló un poco pero eventualmente asintió con aprensión "desde que me entere de que iba a ser padre he estado un poco… nervioso" y Machi sonrió para sus adentros, a sabiendas de que esa era su manera sutil de decir que no tenía idea de cómo afrontar esto, y a decir verdad le agradaba, le agradaba esta parte de Hisoka llena de incertidumbre y de preocupación, le demostraba lo realmente comprometido que estaba con esto, con ella y sus hijas. Y es entonces cuando sentía esas ridículas ganas de llorar, _"¡Aghh, estúpidas hormonas!"_

Machi carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta limpiando cualquier rastro de emoción en el proceso. "B-bien, empieza…" dijo tratando de no quebrar su voz a causa de su frágil estado de sensibilidad.

"Pero quería que tu empezara esto" pidió con una cara de cachorro que con bastante dificultad Machi ignoró

"_Esto es ridículo"_ se dijo la kunoichi "Fue tu idea, tu empieza" dijo mostrándose levemente molesta, y en presencia de una potencial catástrofe Hisoka obedeció.

"De acuerdo, pero tu leerás el siguiente" luego se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer **"**_Cambiar el pañal de tu bebé es una habilidad importante que aprenderás después de los primeros días con él, ya que los cambios serán muy frecuentes. A continuación, te ofrecemos una sencilla guía para que aprendas a cambiar el pañal de tu bebé._**"** Terminando el párrafo deslizó su mirada hacia su novia dándole la señal para que continuara ella.

Machi suspiró resignada, se inclinó más cerca del laptop para leer **"**_Cómo prepararte: Puedes cambiar a tu bebé en un cambiador o sobre cualquier superficie cubierta con una manta para cambiar pañales o una toalla. Es importante que tengas a mano todo lo necesario antes de comenzar, lo cual incluye: Un pañal limpio…_**"**Entonces apartó un poco la mirada del texto para encontrarse a Hisoka dejando un pañal al lado del laptop que había sacado de una bolsa que tenía bajo la mesa

Machi enmarcó una ceja dudosa pero siguió leyendo **"**_Em -Toallitas húmedas para bebé_**"** y entonces el arlequín sacó la toallita de la misma bolsa.

"-_Una bolsa de plástico para el pañal sucio_" Machi resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco cuando sacó una bolsa de la bolsa, se limitó a leer el resto de corrido para acabar con el absurdo

"-_Crema para pañales, un paño extra en caso de salpicaduras y una muda de ropa para tu bebé_" Entonces trasladó su mirada hacia la mesa que estaba ocupada por los objetos que había nombrado en la lista. Todo excepto algo primordial.

La kunoichi miró con escepticismo al payaso "Si esperas usarme para aprender a colocar un pañal, entonces realmente subestime tu estupidez"

Hisoka sólo le sonrió de vuelta y sacó una última cosa de la bolsa bajo sus pies, globos. Infló uno para ella y otro para él, eran más abultados en la parte inferior que los normales, inflados tenían la forma de una berenjena hinchada pero eso no era el punto a destacar, "Obviamente subestime tu estupidez" dijo pero esta vez tratando de contener su risa.

Hisoka siguió sonriendo y contestó "Vamos, dame una oportunidad, será divertido." Dijo abriendo el pañal "Mira, yo hare el primero paso a paso, sigue leyendo" le indicó a su pareja provocando que Machi rodara sus ojos.

"Hisoka, no necesitamos seguir un maldito curso para entender algo tan simple, mira, dame eso" le arrebató el pañal y la 'berenjena' de sus manos y puso una sobre la otra enfrente de ella, sobre la mesa; y haciendo uso de todos los objetos de la lista se dispuso a hacerle un curso exprés a su novio.

"Se toma al bebe, se limpia con las toallitas húmedas, se coloca sobre el nuevo pañal, se seca, le colocamos un poco de crema para evitar la irritación y listo, aseguramos el nuevo pañal" todo terminó en un boom de talco pues la rapidez y la consistencia de Machi hizo forzar las tiras del pañal dejándolo demasiado ajustado, lo suficiente como para reventar el globo.

Hisoka logró taparse la boca a tiempo para sofocar la carcajada que luchaba por escapar, con la mano en el corazón, no sabía que se trataban de globos de fiestas que almacenaban challas y talco en su interior. Tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que compra, por ahora no se arrepentía de nada, por ahora…

"Ves?, sin una buena preparación y practica esto lo que termina ocurriendo, él bebe estalla." comentó tratando de seguir sereno, aunque la seriedad de su novia cubierta de challas y talco sólo lo animaba aún más.

Para calmarse se vio obligado a pensar en otra cosa y hacerse el desentendido con lo que pasó. "Eso me recuerda que también debemos analizar el punto de la dermatitis en los bebes" dijo mientras tecleaba las palabras en el buscador, por desgracia jamás vio venir el contenido de la crema que Machi vació sobre él.


	4. Corazón de piedra

Cinco meses y contando, su adorable vientre iba cobrando volumen gradualmente, el mago era capaz de retroalimentarse de su fragilidad pues era visiblemente obvio que su querida novia padecía cansancio por su preciada carga; sus constantes dolores de hombros o de cuello, incluso pies; la incomodidad al dormir, todo esto y más era suficientemente perceptible para el arlequín como para tomar cartas sobre el asunto, sin embargo, el mago sentía que había un problema, o mejor dicho, no se había presentado uno en particular.

Todo aparente malestar en su novia estaba relacionado directamente con lo físico, nada psicológico… y no es que quisiera ver a Machi con arranques emocionales o una súbita depresión, el arlequín estaba más que agradecido de no presencia cambios drásticos en la personalidad de Machi debido a sus hormonas, aunque aparentemente ellos no se manifestaron en ella. Pero aun así los estaba esperando, aunque fuera un miserable y efímero puchero, nada aparecía, Machi era prácticamente inalterable.

-O tal vez no estaba siendo lo suficientemente observador, pensó con desánimo mientras lavaba los platos restantes. Esto era precisamente lo que lo agobiaba, el no saber que pasaba por la mente de su novia, _demonios_, incluso tenía unas citas preciosas por si ella hacía mención a su encantadora panza, ya saben, el típico _"¿Me veo muy gorda?"_, pero aun así; preparado y todo, ese tipo de situaciones parecía estar lejos de hacerse realidad.

El mago suspiró por la impotencia, es tan difícil cuando se trata de alguien tan terca como ella. Ya llevan los suficiente años juntos como para decir cuando algo le afecta a uno o al otro, sin embargo, el único de la relación a quien no le importa exhibir sus sentimientos es a él, en cuanto a Machi, ella puede estar retorciéndose de furia por dentro, pero por fuera ella permanecerá igual de imperturbable, lo mismo para cuando esta triste, _diablos!_ Incluso (y únicamente para molestarlo) ella actúa igual de impasible cuando está feliz debido a él. (Aunque este último gesto en especial siempre traía una sonrisa al rostro del arlequín)

De cualquier forma, todo esto le hacía preguntarse _"¿Estaré ofreciéndole suficiente cuidado?, ¿Habrá un problema real?, ¿Estará guardándoselo para ella misma?, ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en paranoico?"_ Cuestionándose una y otra vez por no topar con algo en concreto, algo con lo que pudiera decir "Ella me necesita" pero falta el porqué.

Es como si ella llegara a la conclusión de que no importa si el bufón sabe o no, ya que no va alterar el rumbo de la situación, por lo que ella prefiere mantenerse en silencio. Cosa que lo hacía sentir inútil…

Estaba en ese tren de pensamientos mientras terminaba de lavar los platos cuando sintió dos delgados brazos atándole su cintura en un agradable y exótico abrazo. Muy poco común viniendo de ella, _algo ocurre…_

"Hisoka… Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" habló Machi con su voz media quebrada lo que causó que un espantoso escalofrió recorriera la columna de Hisoka como si el peor de los presagios hubiera caído sobre él y su familia.

Ella le había dicho 'te amo' sólo dos veces en la vida y una de ellas fue cuando ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte…

Hisoka no resistió más, dejó los platos en su lugar, volteó encontrándose con una Machi al borde de las lágrimas. Se ahorró sus preguntas, la tomó estilo novia y la llevó a su alcoba.

Depositándola suavemente sobre la cama, su rostro revelaba culpabilidad, por algún motivo ella quería evadir la mirada seria de Hisoka.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pidió suavemente Hisoka sentándose a su lado, al no recibir respuesta se acercó más y sujetándola delicadamente de la mano como si fuera un cristal volvió a inquirir "Háblame Machi" dijo y al ver a su novia sumida en la incertidumbre él temió lo peor "¿Fue un presentimiento?"

"No." Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, ella no quería preocuparlo de más "Fue un sueño"

"_¿Un sueño?" _pensó con un poco más de alivio, eso era nuevo en ella. Así que con mucha cautela preguntó "¿Tus sueños suelen cumplirse?"

"No que yo recuerde, pero de todas formas fue horrible" contestó con una mirada triste y vacía.

Los segundos pasaron y Machi no se animaba a relatar su sueño, el cual debió ser una experiencia traumática incluso para un asesino como ella.

Lo último que quería el arlequín era convertirse en la razón para hacerla llorar, pero si quería ayudarla, necesitaba saber que vio ahí. Se detestaría el resto del día por lo que va hacer ahora, pero siente que no tiene otra alternativa.

"Amor, tienes que entender que acumular esos problemas no será saludable, ni para ti ni para los bebes" suministró Hisoka suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda, Machi lo miró por unos momentos con mucha pesadumbre, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de nuevo en sus ojos. Si… si había algo realmente doloroso para Hisoka definitivamente era esto.

Machi dirigió su mirada paulatinamente hacia la ventana que tenían en frente, respiró hondo y decidió contarle lo que presenció en ese sueño "Básicamente, yo sufría una descompensación en el parto, y cuando recobraba la conciencia, las niñas… las niñas…" Machi no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ella se echó a llorar cabizbaja sobre sus manos.

Hisoka no iba a mentir, el sólo hecho de pensar que ocurriría algo similar a su sueño le hacía sentir una estocada de miedo y aprensión justo en la boca de su estómago. Pero no podía ceder ante tal supuesta tragedia, aunque Machi fuera una vidente nata, no iba a sucumbir ante presagios, no cuando se trata de su amor; de su familia.

Le tomó un par de segundos, pero logró serenarse, se acercó más a su novia y comenzó a frotarle la espalda un par de veces hasta que se calmara un poco, luego le habló en voz baja "Mírame Machi"

La futura madre jadeando levemente trató de limpiarse el resto de lágrimas con las manos pero Hisoka las interceptó en un ágil movimiento "Primero" dijo llamando su atención, para que la encarara aun con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, a ella le incomodaba esto, él lo sabía, sin embargo quería hacerle entender como se sentía respecto a esto, "-Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, con una voluntad que muy a mi pesar no poseo." Dijo y el mismo se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su novia "Un par de lágrimas no van hacerme cambiar de idea." Machi respondió la sensación de cuidado con una cálida mirada de agradecimiento, y aunque aún se sentía incomoda, resistió el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado. "Así que deja de esconderte de mí, por favor"

"Bueno, no es que quiera que me veas llorando" se las arregló para responder con elocuencia y una sonrisa media torcida.

"Pero si lo necesitas no temas hacerlo en frente de mí. Yo jamás haría una cosa tan absurda como juzgarte por llorar." más lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, pero ahora no importaba, ella estaba más que segura con él. Ella asintió tenuemente en medio de respiraciones.

"Sé que no te gusta exponer tus emociones con toda su gloria" Machi se bufó en este punto "Pero si te ves en la necesidad de hacer algo por el estilo como desahogarte, no dudes en contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, está bien" respondió ante la insistencia de su novio, "pero luego no te quejes si te uso como pelota anti estrés" ante tal respuesta lo único que tenía que hacer Hisoka era sonreír.

Ahora que Machi estaba más tranquila podía concentrarse en el presente problema que podría representar ese sueño.

"Ahora, de por casualidad esta pesadilla tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que sean gemelas?" Machi dio una mirada de confusión ante la observación.

"Tal vez tu organismo sabe que pondrás a prueba tu resistencia con el proceso de parto, y el esfuerzo que requiera dar a luz a dos sea mucho para tu cuerpo. Creo que por este motivo tuviste esta pesadilla" explicó haciendo a Machi reflexionar

"¿Estas a tiempo de revertirlo?" consultó Hisoka

"¡¿Qué?!" Machi no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar

"Digo, tu hiciste algo para que fueran gemelas no?" indicó Hisoka

Machi se dio una palmada en la frente_ "Ah, eso… supongo que debía habérselo explicado"_ pensó Machi con alivio "…pensé que estabas insinuando un aborto… ¿De dónde sacas tantas idioteces?" Hisoka se limitó a mirarla medio herido e indignado.

"Pensé que eras capaz de-"

"No puedo concebir un pony Hisoka" le cortó usando un tono irónico, "el hecho de que te haya dicho que serán gemelas es por un simple presentimiento, no fue obra mía" Ahora le tocaba a Hisoka azotarse la cara con su mano. Pero Machi no se lo permitió, entrelazó sus dedos antes que el payaso pudiera actuar.

"En realidad nunca me importó el género del niño Hisoka, sólo quería que fuera saludable y que no hubieran inconvenientes en el trabajo de parto." Expresó Machi "Si te hace sentir mejor, estaba deseado un niño ya que tú lo querías, pero parece que al destino le encanta joderte" dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, Hisoka compartió su sonrisa pero le devolvió una mirada más depredadora. Y traviesa

Después de uno segundos de una breve competencia de miradas Hisoka murmuró desafiante "¿Sabes por qué tu sueño no podrá cumplirse?" dijo acompañado de una voz aterciopelada colmada de travesura mientras daba múltiples besos al cuello de su novia para luego atacar el lóbulo de su oreja con exquisitos mordiscos que estremecieron a Machi.

"¿Porque es clínicamente improbable?" Dijo arrepintiéndose en el acto ya que Hisoka se había detenido.

"¿Lo es?" preguntó con genuina curiosidad

Ella suspiró y comenzó a moverse hacia el "Estamos hablando de una expansión de cadera y pelvis, súmale a eso las contracciones y la presión en los tejidos mientras él bebe se abre paso por mi útero, ¿en serio crees que una mujer podría desmayarse con todo el dolor que eso conlleva?" explicó Machi mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Hisoka, quien estaba sentado escuchando con mucha atención. "Y hay un montón de otros factores que no estoy mencionando… Hisoka?"

Al no recibir respuesta, Machi miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro dudoso de su novio "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupada

"Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de dar a luz naturalmente, pero…" El futuro padre no sabía muy bien cómo proceder en este punto, Machi parecía estar decidida y animada, no quería arruinar otra vez el momento, así que eligió sus palabras con prudencia "pensé que sería mejor ir por el camino seguro"

Machi recibió adecuadamente el mensaje y no se alteró "Cesárea" reflexionó en voz alta, el arlequín asintió en respuesta

Machi tomó su tiempo para responder, empezó a juguetear con las manos de su payaso cuando repentinamente decidió hablar "Si tomamos ese camino, la anestesia pasara a ser imprescindible en el procedimiento." Comentó Machi con un tono estoico que Hisoka acató como el típico preludio a un problema.

"En ese momento todo dependerá de mi estado." En este punto Machi volvía a entrelazar las manos de Hisoka

"El medico tendrá que decidir si aplicar una anestesia local, que sería lo que normalmente se usa en procesos de parto, como el epidural" explicó Machi mientras tomaba una rara pausa que inquieto al mago "-O la anestesia general, que te saca del juego temporalmente" Entonces Machi bajó la cabeza y dio un suave apretón en la mano de Hisoka.

Fue ahí cuando él entendió. Ella quiere evitar los acontecimientos de esa pesadilla a toda costa. La anestesia general la pondría literalmente a dormir, la idea de despertar y repetir esa traumática experiencia la debe estar mortificando.

Hisoka apretó los dientes, se encontraba en jaque, no podía encontrar palabras de consuelo que fueran un argumento con bases para consolar a su novia. "_Que injusto"_, después de pasar días atormentándose por no saber que ocurría, pasa y resulta que al momento de saber no es capaz de apoyar al amor de su vida, no es más que un inútil después de todo.

Machi, sin verlo, podía sentir la frustración de Hisoka con tan sólo sentir su mano (que ni siquiera estaba siendo apretada), giró su cabeza hacia arriba y dio con su mirada de impotencia, llevó una mano al rostro de su payaso y acarició su mejilla llamando así su atención "No le des más vueltas Hisoka, recuerda que ese tipo de situaciones es muy improbable, estamos hablando del peor escenario" Señaló con la intención de calmar al mago

"Perdóname amor" dijo Hisoka en tono afligido "me gustaría tener un mejor panorama para ti, pero en lo único que puedo pensar son fantasías sin fundamentos o piropos, y tu sueles ser inmune a mis encantos" explicó con voz sugerente apretando sutilmente su abrazo en ella

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada "Eso es verdad" pero luego calló en un silencio reflexivo.

Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero en honor a la verdad, nunca habría imaginado ni en su más descabellado sueño terminar siendo la pareja de vida del payaso a quien tanto odiaba; estar aquí siendo rodeada de él y todo el amor y cuidado que le entregaba… y a decir verdad no le hubiera gustado estar en ningún otro lugar más que este.

"Sólo quiero que me prometas algo" La mirada de Hisoka se deslizó hacia abajo donde se encontró con la aguda mirada de su amada "Jura que estarás a mi lado, no importa qué"

"Lo juro por mi vida amor" En ese momento, besó tiernamente la frente de su novia "Jamás me separare de ti." y por voluntad propia se encadenó a su palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello. No importa cómo, iba a encontrar la forma de hacer de este futuro matrimonio la experiencia más feliz que haya tenido Machi en su vida. Esa sería su nueva orden sagrada.

Ahora, si pudiera dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla podría concentrarse mejor en hacerla feliz en la actualidad.

"Oye" llamó Machi sacando al payaso de su desdicha mental "¿No crees que me estoy poniendo demasiado gorda?"

Hisoka se bufó y sonrió para sus adentros, no importa como lo viera, o cuanto se atormentara pensándolo, mientras ella este a su lado. Todo estaría bien. _"Tú me complementas Machi"_ y con este último pensamiento se dispuso a poner en practica esas preciosas citas que tenía preparada para su anhelada diosa.

Su futuro como familia, ya estaba escrito.


End file.
